My First Story - YAY!
by GryffynGirl12
Summary: So this is my first story, and I thought I'd kick off my account with a good ol' insanity story! Please enjoy and review! :)


A/N: Hello, Fanfiction world! I am gryfffindorgirl321, but you can call me Gryffyn for short. This is my first story, and will be a one-shot. Since it's my first story, I figured I'd enter the FF world with a bang, you know?

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, although I wish I did.

Gingka and co. were hanging out at the B-Pit, having a normal conversation on a normal day.

Just then, the door opened, and a girl about twelve walked in. She had brown hair with bright scarlet streaks, green eyes, glasses, and wore a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, grey shorts, and black lace-up combat boots. She also had a red umbrella with gold trim opened.

"Man," the girl said to no one in particular. "It's really pouring out there."

Madoka looked outside. It was bright and sunny out, and some birds were even singing. "It's not raining," Madoka said, a tad suspiciously.

The girl smiled devilishly, and snapped he fingers. Thunder boomed, lighting flashed, and it suddenly began to rain. Hard.

"It is now," the girl said smugly.

Everyone groaned, and Yuki moaned, "Not another one!"

"Another what?" the girl asked innocently.

"Another Fanfiction authoress!" Gingka informed her. "Which one are you?"

"My name is GryffynGirl," the girl said, smiling. "And I am here to make your lives heck."

Then she opened her umbrella, and ran out the door. The door opened again, and she poked her head in again.

"It's Gryffyn for short, by the way."

Gryffyn appeared on Nemesis Island with a massive CRACK. She strode over to the bottomless crater, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Nemesis rose out of the crater, his red eyes filled with wicked glee.

"HAHAHAHA!" Nemesis cackled. "I HAVE BEEN RESURRECTED! NOW I SHALL ONCE AGAIN DESTROY THE—"

Nemesis was suddenly locked in a gigantic cage. He roared in frustration, and was suddenly a bright, blooming, neon scarlet. And also mute.

Gryffyn smirked, and took the earplugs out of her ears. Then with a snap of her fingers, the cage shrank until it was the size of the smallest gum ball ever. She crushed the cage (and Nemesis) with her foot, opened her umbrella, and took off into the air, singing,

"For a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down. The medicine go doooown, medicine go down..."

Gingka meanwhile, was running down an alley of Metal Bey City. He was being chased by the Cult of Skaro and a couple other Daleks, all being led by Dalek Sec himself.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Sec said in his metallic voice. "THIS HUMAN SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Gingka backed up against the wall and turned his head away, with his eyes closed, preparing for the worst. There was an explosion, and a splattering sound, and he opened his eyes to see that he had gotten sprayed head to toe with an inky black substance.

"Ew!" Gingka yelled. "What is this stuff?!"

"India Ink," Gryffyn said, floating down to him by way of her umbrella. "Do you like it?"

"NO!"

"Great! I knew you would. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment at HD Academy."

And with a CRACK, she disappeared again, making the Daleks disappear as well. Gryffyn's umbrella floated down and settled on the ground near Ginkga's feet.

"Why is it always me?" Gingka shouted to the sky.

"Oh, Ziggy! Yoo hoo!" Gryffyn called as she appeared in Dr. Ziggurat's office. Dr. Ziggurat was cowering under his desk table, thinking, "Not another one!"

CRACK.

"Aha! There you are!" Gryffyn said happily as she appeared underneath.

Dr. Ziggurat yelped and sprang out from under the desk. He meant to get the heck out of the office, but instead he tripped on a piece of string that someone had left lying around, and fell face-first into a cream pie.

"Gee, thanks Ziggy!" Gryffyn exclaimed. "I was looking for that!"

Back at the B-Pit, Gingka and the others were wiping themselves off. They had all, not just Gingka, gotten sprayed with something. Kenta and Yuki had gotten covered in mashed banana, Madoka and Hikaru had gotten drenched with scarlet hair dye, Tsubasa had gotten sprayed with tapioca pudding, and Kyoya had gotten a huge bucket of lime Jello dumped on his head during Gryffyn's insanity run.

Suddenly, Gryffyn popped (literally) into the store. Everyone flinched, wondering what she was going to do.

"So did you all like my first insanity story?" she asked them.

"NO!" everyone chorused.

"Good." Gryffyn checked a fob watch. "Shoot! Sorry guys, I've got a piano lesson in ten minutes. Gotta go!"

With that, Gryffyn gave them a cheerful wave, grabbed her umbrella, and disappeared with a final CRACK.

A/N: And there you have it. Please review, but cut me some slack since it's my first story. Ciao!


End file.
